


Chicotes e Cordas

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Series: Caixinha de natal [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BDSM, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque já estava na hora de usar o que aprendera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicotes e Cordas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AltenVantas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/gifts), [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Os personagens aqui utilizados são criados baseados no mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, mas são de criação da autora e de MistCountess
> 
> Eker é um personagem de MistCountess utilizado com sua devida permissão.

Ele estava um tanto ansioso, ele sempre ficava um pouco ansioso antes de sugerir algo assim a Eker, porque tinha muito medo de feri-lo de verdade ou desagradá-lo, ou talvez não cumprir as expectativas, por isso quando decidia por algo novo ele costumava testar em si mesmo se fosse possível, ou em algo que fosse suficientemente parecido com... Com o que quer que precisasse, textura da pele, esse tipo de coisa. Pedir qualquer ajuda para si era um pouco difícil, pois era tímido demais para mencionar aquilo com qualquer outra pessoa e ainda assim queria fazer a surpresa para o noivo, mas acabava se baseando na sua própria confiança para levar em frente.  
  
Apesar de agora achar que estava menos nervoso do que estaria normalmente, graças a Eligio, tinha que arrumar um jeito de agradecer a ele mais tarde, e a Eker também, fora ele quem tivera a ideia afinal de contas.  
  
E não sabia se estava exagerando ao tentar unir aquelas duas coisas tão cedo, talvez devesse começar uma por uma para ver se fazia certo, mas sabia também que a parte que mais interessava ao amado era a parte dos castigos, então a ideia de misturar as duas para ser interessante aos dois lhe era bem tentadora.  
  
Por isso decidiu falar logo com Eker antes que desistisse de vez, mas não disse exatamente o que ia fazer. Como normalmente perguntou se podia testar uma coisa, isso lhe gerou um olhar curioso daqueles olhos heterocromos e duas sobrancelhas bem feitas arqueadas, além de um sorriso malicioso que lhe fazia corar.  
  
\- Me espere no quarto. – Soava como uma ordem, como se tivesse começado por ali, e aquilo divertiu o mais velho porque ainda era possível ver que o ruivo estava corado, tímido, mas ele não questionou.  
  
O menor suspirou, respirando fundo várias vezes, afastando o nervosismo, ficar nervoso nunca era algo bom nas sessões e sabia disso. Se ele não tivesse confiança, como poderia pedir à Eker para ter? Recompôs-se colocando aquela máscara que sempre procurava colocar quando iam fazer aquele tipo de coisa.  
  
Subiu ao quarto e o heterocromo também já havia assumido o papel, podia notar sua curiosidade, mas ele não ousava erguer o rosto para observá-lo com seu ar indagador. Tinha quase certeza que ele já notara algumas coisas que havia levado para lá e aquilo deveria estar deixando-o inquieto.  
  
\- Tire a roupa.  
  
Ordenou e sempre que fazia isso sua voz parecia diferente para si, como se não fosse ele quem falasse, talvez porque, ultimamente, ela soasse mais confiante, menos tímida.  
  
Observou enquanto ele se livrava de cada peça de roupa, os olhos percorrendo-o com desejo, mas a mente focada naquilo que faria.  
  
Apontou para um apoio feito de ferro que havia no quarto, duas barras perpendiculares que seguravam uma horizontal.  
  
\- Segure-se. – Sabia que ele tinha entendido ao acompanhá-lo e vê-lo apoiar as duas mãos na barra horizontal. Aproximou-se por detrás dele acariciando seu quadril antes de desferir um leve tapa provocativo em sua nádega. – Empina.  
  
E lhe dava uma sensação muito estranha ver o maior lhe obedecer, uma sensação estranha, mas deliciosa, sabendo muito bem que ele só fazia porque queria, porque Eker nunca obedeceria uma ordem se não fosse por vontade própria, pelo contrário, ele despedaçaria o desgraçado arrogante antes que ele pudesse sequer piscar.  
  
Ele ergueu o quadril, abrindo as pernas, mesmo que ainda não tivesse dito nada sobre isso o que lhe fez sorrir de canto. Aproximou-se de uma mesa que não havia estado ali antes, provavelmente o ruivo a levara para o quarto há pouco tempo. Sobre ela haviam alguns objetos para emergência, entre eles uma tesoura. Uma coisa era testar o que queria em si mesmo, conhecendo os próprios limites, outra era fazer aquilo com Eker, por mais que confiasse que ele lhe dissesse caso ultrapassasse algum limite, não queria correr riscos.  
  
Mas daquela mesa o que ele escolheu primeiro foi um rolo de corda que já havia preparado para isso, demorou um pouquinho mais que o necessário, apenas pressão psicológica porque sabia que o de cabelos azuis era tão curioso quanto ele mesmo.  
  
Aproximou-se permitindo que ele visse a corda que carregava e notando o brilho de curiosidade nos seus olhos ao se abaixar. Envolveu o pescoço dele com a corda, nada que pudesse enforca-lo, obviamente, e foi puxando a mesma pelo corpo dele, até envolver seu membro.  
  
Sentiu-o estremecer ao contato com a área mais sensível de seu corpo e o olhou em seus olhos simplesmente para transmitir a confiança de que sabia o que estava fazendo. Apenas continuou quando notou a permissão silenciosa dele para isso, e voltou ao que fazia, envolvendo o membro e os testículos dele com a corda, nada que fosse impedir a circulação do sangue, ou machuca-lo de verdade, não se arriscaria a machucar aquela área sensível.  
  
Quando terminou a corda envolvia seu corpo de forma que qualquer movimento brusco com a cabeça refletiria em sua virilha, apertando e estimulando, dependendo do quão brusco fosse aquilo. Sabia que haveria uma leve dor, algo parecido com o que sentiria caso segurasse com firmeza seu membro, mas nada que ele não pudesse aguentar, e caso acontecesse tinha tomado as providencias.  
  
Ergueu-se, o observando amarrado e se aproximou por sua frente, erguendo seu queixo com dois dedos para deixar claro o efeito da posição em que lhe colocara. Tanto para provocar, quanto para avisar e soube que havia funcionado assim que ele fechou os olhos com um suspiro surpreso. Sorriu de canto, um raríssimo sorriso malicioso, antes de se abaixar e morder aqueles lábios. Por pouco tempo, logo já havia se afastado de novo e voltado para o lugar onde havia deixado as ferramentas.  
  
Havia deixado ali apenas dois dos tipos de chicotes que Elígio lhe ensinara a manejar, aqueles com os quais tinha maior confiança, a chibata e o flogger. Até então não tinha decidido qual usar, mas agora já tinha uma leve ideia do que queria, já que tinha certo receio de exagerar e causar a Eker uma reação que acabasse machucando-lhe devido à forma como o amarrara, por mais que isso lhe parecesse um pouco difícil tendo em consideração que o mais velho era muito mais experiente nisso.  
  
Tocou as tiras de couro do flogger, antes de realmente escolhê-lo e voltar-se para onde estava o outro. Deslizou as tiras por suas costas, sem bater, apenas para que ele pudesse identificar o que estava segurando. Afastou o objeto dele, segurando as tiras com uma leve pressão antes de golpeá-lo na lateral do corpo, fazendo com que as mesmas girassem e permitindo que o contato fosse apenas com suas pontas. Notou-o se mover, sabia que não era uma dor forte, que não deixaria muitas marcas pro seu corpo, mas gostava de provocá-lo.  
  
Ouviu um gemido baixo, não com o golpe em si mas com a pressão que a corda fazia e a voz dele fazia com que se arrepiasse. Repetiu o movimento enquanto caminhava até parar atrás dele, vendo-o mover-se inquieto com o contato. A voz na verdade não denotava dor, mas prazer e tinha a impressão de que ele quase mordia a língua para evitar manda-lo parar de brincar. Admitia, umas das coisas que mais gostava era testar sua paciência.  
  
Tocou as nádegas alvas com a mão esquerda, deixando o indicador percorrer aquela fresta deliciosa, mas se conteve. Lembrando-se das aulas de Elígio, segurou o flogger como ele ensinara e golpeou o maior, aquele movimento em forma de infinito, continuo, já não tinha medo de usar a força, pois agora sabia os limites do instrumento. Continuou com os golpes sucessivos, ouvindo o som das tiras contra a pele. Os olhos não saíam de cima do maior, querendo captar cada movimento, fosse de prazer ou de dor, sempre atento caso o machucasse.  
  
Via-o erguer as costas, a voz rouca ecoando em gemidos pelo quarto, a própria respiração do ruivo estava apressada, sua calça já era uma prisão, mas se controlava. Passou para a outra nádega quando a primeira já parecia bastante vermelha.  
  
Parou quando a deixou no mesmo estado que a primeira e com um sorriso cínico, sabendo o quanto aquela área devia estar sensível agora pelos golpes contínuos naquele movimento, estapeou o local, vendo-o erguer a cabeça, um gemido de prazer que se tornou mais alto, pois o movimento fora um tanto rápido. Perguntava-se se aquilo fora simples reação ou se o próprio noivo contribuíra para o ato querendo ver o que faria.  
  
\- Assim você se machuca, Eker. – Murmurou. A voz também estava modificada pelo prazer. – Só eu posso machucar você. – E aquela era a desculpa perfeita. – Conte.  
  
E na nádega menos vermelha, a primeira que golpeara, repetiu o processo, apenas com as mãos dessa vez e o via conter os movimentos enquanto a voz dele acompanhava seus golpes ritmados. Acariciava a área e voltava a bater e havia alguma coisa muito excitante no jeito que Eker se continha para não se mover exageradamente, misturado ao som da palma de sua mão contra a pele macia dele. Foi até vinte dessa vez, mesmo com a mão dolorida. Ainda não estava acostumado a isso.  
  
Parou dando tempo a ele e a si de respirar, foi quando ouviu a voz rouca do mais velho lhe chamar um tanto necessitada.  
  
\- Meu senhor... – Arrepiou-se, ainda era muito estranho ser chamado assim, deliciosamente estranho. – Por favor...  
  
\- O que? – Perguntou e agradecia por estar atrás dele, sem que ele pudesse ver que fechava os olhos para se conter. – O que você quer?  
  
\- Quero... Que me coma.  
  
Não era só impressão sua que a voz dele soasse meio sacana, ele sabia que normalmente aquilo lhe deixaria vermelho como os cabelos, mas dessa vez aquilo quase retirou-lhe a máscara. Teve que morder os lábios para evitar um gemido de antecipação.  
  
Mas antes tinha coisas a fazer. Tocou-lhe o membro com uma das mãos, acariciando e procurando algo que não demorou a achar, desfez o nó e a corda afrouxou, podendo liberar o membro dele para que não houvesse mais o perigo de se machucar.  
  
Abriu a própria calça, liberando-se finalmente e largando o tecido em qualquer lugar, colocando-se atrás do mais velho. Apenas afastou suas nádegas antes de invadi-lo, gemendo deliciado ao senti-lo lhe apertar, sua voz mesclando-se a dele. Então sentiu-o mover-se contra si e investiu, segurando sua cintura, o som de pele contra pele, os arrepios do corpo do maior pelo fato de ainda estar dolorido, o corpo do ruivo pedindo desesperadamente por aquilo.  
  
E então o sentiu apertar-lhe daquela forma natural e chamou pelo nome dele, a máscara já tinha caído há muito tempo, desfez-se dentro dele, sabendo que o abdome do heterocromo também já devia estar manchado.  
  
Apoiou-se por um breve momento no corpo alheio apenas para recuperar a lucidez, para depois segurá-lo, sabendo que o ilusionista também estaria cansado e não tendo certeza se o parceiro conseguiria ficar em pé. Puxou-o para junto de si, fazendo-o largar aquela barra e os dois deitaram-se no chão já que a cama estava longe demais e eles ainda estavam exaustos.  
  
Deixou que ele se aninhasse em si e, assim que pareceu recuperar parte de suas forças e pensar mais racionalmente, os olhos procuraram pelo pescoço, levando suas mãos até ele para livrar-lhe do resto da corda, notando a marca que a mesma havia deixado.  
  
\- Vou precisar de um cachecol para esconder isso. – Ouviu a voz implicante do mais velho e corou, fazendo um sorriso cínico surgir naqueles lábios tão bem delineados, mas os olhos do Rokudou também não puderam deixar escapar a quase apagada marca no pescoço do amado e aquilo fez com que seu sorriso alongasse. – Então foi por isso que você começou a usar gola alta?  
  
O ruivo arregalou os olhos, o rosto mais vermelho que o cabelo, desviou o olhar.  
  
\- Como você acha que eu aprendi a fazer isso? – Falou de má vontade, escondendo o rosto por detrás dos cabelos dele.  
  
\- Você podia... Tentar em um boneco, assim eu não corro o risco de te encontrar amarrado no quarto. – Brincou o mais velho, mas falava sério porque se preocupava com o menor.  
  
\- Não vai. – O ruivo murmurou. Os olhos encontrando com os do outro, sério. – Eu avisaria você caso fosse tentar algo muito complicado. Além disso... Como eu posso te fazer correr um risco se eu não tenho coragem de fazê-lo comigo?  
  
Eker apenas o olhou um tanto surpreso, mas acabou sorrindo, mesmo que de canto, antes de se aconchegar a ele.  
  
Porque o ruivo nunca se arriscaria a colocar o mais velho em perigo, ele não suportaria acabar machucando-o seriamente alguma vez.   
  
---


End file.
